An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is one of focuses in the field of researches on flat panel displays, and the OLED display has low energy consumption, a low production cost, self-luminescence, a wide angle of view, a high response speed, and other advantages as compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD); and at present, the OLED display has come to take the place of the traditional LCD in the field of displays of mobile phones, digital cameras, etc., where the design of a pixel compensation circuit for controlling a light-emitting diode to emit light is a core technology in the OLED display, so a research thereon is of significance.